I Love My Sensei!
by mayapellyaoi
Summary: Naruto does everything in his power to seduce his sensei, Sasuke. What happens when he gets a weeks detention with the sexy teacher? RATED M YAOI BOYXBOY SASUNARU!
1. How it all started

Naruto ALWAYS did this. Somehow get himself into trouble in Mr. Uchiha's class, and Sasuke was pretty fed up with it. He always gave the boy a chance to redeem himself. But he always does something to ruin it. This time what Naruto did was out of line, unacceptable. Not only did he write something sexual and passed around, but he wrote something sexual about Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't believe what he read when he caught Ino and Sakura reading something with wide eyes, after taking the note he chocked on his coffee. The note said ' Doesn't Mr. Uchiha look sexy today? I just want to get down on my knees and suck him off, cause I know he has a big cock. He's such a turn on – Naruto', not only was that inappropriate, it almost made Sasuke consider it. Key word _almost_. Naruto wasn't bad looking at all. He was one of the sexist teens in school, and being gay made him the perfect uke for Sasuke. The boy was walking tease. The school uniform was black pants, shorts, or skirts, a white t-shirt or button up, and the school vest or cardigan (which was optional). Naruto being the little tease he was, wore black booty shorts that fitted his ass perfectly, a white crop top that showed off his sexy body and cute belly ring, and the school cardigan (which was blue with the school symbol). He would prance into Sasuke's class and show his nice ass and smooth toned legs as he walked to his seat. Sasuke knew deep inside he was always a pervert. This just confirmed it. So here he was now, sitting with Naruto's father.

"I think you do understand why you are here Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke said sitting down on his desk chair. Minato nodded and sighed.

" May I ask what my son did now?" he seemed actually annoyed that his child cant behave. Sasuke noticed Naruto was wearing normal clothes. Guessing, Sasuke assumed Naruto left his house decent looking, and would change when he got to school. Seeing his father, he knew he would never let his son leave the house looking like a slut.

"Before we get to the main reason you are here, I would like to Inform you your son comes to school in highly inappropriate clothing. He wears shorts that shows the edges of his ass and shirts that show off his whole torso, and his stomach piercing." he said firmly, folding his hands. Minatos eyes widen.

"what do you mean? I see my son before he leaves for school, I have never seen him dress like that, especially no piercings." so Sasuke's theory was correct. Poor father was going to have a heart attack. He took out the schools news paper which had a line up of the schools hottest people and there pictures. He opened up to the page where Naruto was in. Naruto was #1 in the gay uke category. He had his picture there, in one of his inappropriate clothing. Sasuke handed Minato the paper and seen the mans face harden. He rolled the paper up and his son on the head as hard as he can.

" what is wrong with you? What is your mother going to say when I show her this?" he said angrily hitting the boys head again. Naruto rubbed his head and mumbled incoherent words. Sasuke sighed.

" I had a feeling you did not know, you are a respectable father I couldn't see you letting Naruto leave the house. Now the real reason you are here is because Naruto tends to act up in class, and today my patience snapped with him. I ask you to refrain from yelling at him when I show you the reason as to why I called you today." Sasuke took out the note from his desk and handed it to Minato. He saw the fathers eyes scan the piece of paper, anger slowly building with each word.

" as you may see why today I see it as it was time to call a parent in because this has gone to far. I feel as though Naruto is a very attractive young male and should respect himself more. I do not feel any sexual way towards your son, but it seems he does feel this way about me." Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked.

" please Mr. Uchiha I know you want me I see the way you look at my ass- OW!" his dad whacked him in the back of the head and scolded the boy.

" hush you, your in enough trouble as it is. I'm sure Mr. Uchiha feels nothing towards you and only looks at you as a student. I'm sorry for this Sasuke please forgive my son." he said sighing softly, obviously in some sort of distress. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"no problem Minato, but Naruto will receive weeks detention." he said. Minato nodded and stood up, Naruto as well.

" I do find that punishment suitable, thank you Mr. Uchiha for being patient with my son. When we get home your in big trouble. Grounded for 2 weeks, no phone, friends and straight home when your done with detention." he said. Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes. Sasuke walked them out and waved to them.

"bye Mr. Uchiha, see you soon" Naruto said smirking, giving cute wink to Sasuke as he walked away with his angry father. Sasuke just smirked and went back into his class room. Starting Monday he knew it was going to be a battle of teasing. Sasuke wasn't going to deny, he was excited. Just the thought was getting him slightly horny. All he could imagine was the boy under him, moaning and being punished. As Sasuke packed his stuff, he didn't fail to notice a new note on his desk.

' Cant wait for detention with you Mr. Uchiha. This time ill suck you off and you can punish me. I know you want me. Here is my number. *********** sext me daddy, I'm really horny. - Naruto' Sasuke chuckled and saved the number on his phone. When did the boy have time to write this? It was sexy. He crumbled the piece of paper in his hand and threw it out. He walked to the parking lot and got into his car. He drove home, hard and trying to focus on the road. When he got home he closed the door and took his jacket off and shoes. Putting his suit case down and going up to his room. He laid down on his soft bed and sighed. He decided to text the boy and see what would happen.

' hey Naruto' it was simple buy knew it would get the job done.

' texting me already? I'm so horny right now. Mind helping me?'

' hn, of course dobe'

' teme send me a picture of your cock I want to see it as I play with myself'

Damn that was sexy. He could already feel his cock was hard and released it from it confinement. He stood proud and tall as Sasuke took a picture. He sent it to the boy and smirked. He could so loose his job to this. Fuck it.

' holy shit that's big, I want it in me' Naruto texted back. This is when it all started. This war of teasing. If only Sasuke knew.

Sorry guys Im so tired, 6am In the morning ill update soon.


	2. DAY 15

That following Monday Sasuke entered the class room to see the same old Naruto. But since Mondays where wear whatever you want to school, Naruto took advantage of it. He was wearing black leggings, a crop top that was black and had a orange heart with the word Ramen in it.

"Naruto come here" Sasuke said firmly. The blonde walked over with a light smirk.

"Yes?" he asked

"Did your father see you leave the house this morning?"

" Yes. But of course I wore my black cardigan to cover up a bit" he giggled. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. That was really cute of the boy. The raven looked up at the blonde and said,

" Sit, class is starting" and stood up to start teaching. At the last period bell everyone left leaving Sasuke alone to think. Shit, detention with Naruto. He was fucking screwed it the boy decided to do anything. He heard the door open and close, he heard the light click of the lock and looked up Naruto was standing there, that same smirk on his face.

" Hey Mr. Uchiha" he said, slowly walking over to the desk and sitting on it.

"Good afternoon Naruto, please take your seat." he said not looking up, trying hard to focus on his work. Naruto pouted and sighed.

" but thats no fun, I wanted to do something a little more _interesting_" the way he said it made Sasuke cock jolt to life..

" And may I ask what this interesting thing is?" he said, finally looking up at the blonde. Naruto smirked and got off the desk. He walked over to Sasuke's side and turn the mans chair over. Sasuke raised a eyebrow, questioning the boys actions. Naruto slowly sat on Sasuke's lap and bit his lip. The boys hands roamed the ravens toned chest. Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's hips, bringing him closer. Naruto ghost his lips around Sasuke's. Sasuke finally sealed the kiss. Naruto had unimaginably soft lips. Sasuke slowly moved his lips in sync with Naruto's. The kiss started of slow, but ended up becoming heated and rough. Filled with need and lust. Sasuke's tongue swiped Naruto's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Which Naruto happily opened up for. Sasuke shoved his tongue into the boys hot cavern. His tongue roamed the boys mouth. Tasting everything, soon Naruto and him were battling for dominance. Lewd sounds and moans were all you can hear. Naruto pulled back for much needed air, panting lightly as Sasuke kissed and sucked on his neck. Leaving red angry marks, claiming the boy. Naruto released low moans. Showing his pleasure. He felt Naruto moved off his lap and saw the boy get on his knees. That made his cock twitch. Naruto smirked and slowly unbuttoned Sasuke's pants. Pulling them down along with his boxers. It stood tall and proud. Naruto licked his lips and smirked.

" just as big as I expected it to be." he said. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's length and tugged. Sasuke groaned, feeling his cock twitch again.

" someone is excited"

"dobe, do what you gotta do" Sasuke growled. Naruto chuckled and licked the tip, getting another groan out of Sasuke. He smirked and brought his lips to wrap around the tip, slowly sucking. He felt pre- cum hit his tongue. He sucked a little harder as he licked the slit. Sasuke moaned lowly as his hands made it to the blond locks. Naruto lowered his head, slowly taking inch by inch of Sasuke's thick cock. Once Sasuke's cock was fully in his mouth, his started bobbing his head. His tongue sliding over a thick vain. He made sure each time he bobbed his head, his cute tongue licked the slit just before going back down. Sasuke released another moan of pleasure.

" Fuck Naruto" he said. He tried his hardest to resist bucking his hips. Naruto moaned loudly around Sasuke's thick shaft, adding more to the pleasure. It was soon, that Sasuke came into the blonds mouth. He moaned lowly as his seed went into the boys mouth. Naruto swallowed everything, sucking Sasuke dry. He stood up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Sasuke put his dick away, standing up. Right then and there, the detention bell rang. Naruto got his stuff and smiled.

" now take me for ramen" he said. Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"of course dobe" he said before him and Naruto walked out.


	3. mgluvsbl23!

This chapter is for one of the people who like my story. This is foryou Mgluvsbl25! I hope you enjoy it!

Sasuke and Naruto entered the ramen shop, slowly slipping into a comfortable silence. Sasuke looked over to the blond, who was happily eating his ramen.

"Naruto...tell me about yourself. I want to hear about your life." Sasuke said casually. Naruto looked up and chewed softly before swallowing. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and tapped his chin.

" hmmm well first off. I live with both my parents and my best friend Neji Hyuuga. Neji refuses to go home only like twice a month, so he basically live with us. Not that my parents mind. Neji is like another child to them. Me, well...im just different I have reasons for dressing and acting the way I do if you were wondering. When I was in middle school I was bullied most of the time. I used to dress really dark and was just depressed. Nobody liked me especially when I came out gay. Not even the other gay kids liked me. So when I went to high school Sakura and Ino said I needed a make over. They put me in the shortest shorts they could find they waxed me, shit was that painful, they then continued with the rest of my clothes. So on the first day of freshman year I noticed people liked me more. Boys took interest in me and people wanted to be my friend. So I kept the way I dressed the same. Soon boys were asking me out but I never accepted. I actually only had two boyfriends, it didn't last long and we broke up. Either way im a virgin and I never took it farther than oral sex really." he said taking a deep breath, talking so much at once was tiring. He took another bite of his ramen and continued.

" so eventually I just wanted to fit in. seeing the way I act and dress is the way im not bullied again. Im also really like teasing. Its fun. Besides that there's nothing else about me." he said with a soft smile. They both finished there food in a comfortable silence and parted ways. Sasuke thought about what Naruto said to him in the ramen shop. That boy was really nice if you got to know him a bit. Hopefully Sasuke can get to know him better...maybe even build a relationship.

I hope you liked that little explanation mgluvsbl23! Review on what you thought of this little drabble! Sorry I couldn't write more, my mom just got out of surgery and I'm taking care of her.


	4. Sasuke Realizes

Sasuke sighed when he got home. He took his shoes off and went to go lay down on his bed. He looked at his phone and decided to facetime Naruto. The ringer rang for a couple of seconds before Naruto picked up. Guessing from the camera angle Naruto answered from his mac book pro. Naruto looked fresh out the shower, his hair wet and no makeup on.

"hey dobe" he said casually. Naruto smiled and took out his flat iron from the draw next to him, along with some hair products.

"hey teme whats up" he said plugging the hair burning thing. Sasuke shrugged

"nothing really just bored." he said. The week of detention went by and him and Naruto casually talked and did some not so innocent teacher student things. The boy tied his hair up parting it so he can do bits of hair.

"Naruto why do you do your hair and put make up on?" he asked. He never really asked the boy before.

"it makes me feel attractive, my hair is spiky and ugly, and my face looks disgusting without make up" he said while putting something into his hair that wont let the iron burn it. As he waited he added the face mask that he had to put on before sleeping. Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruto your beautiful. Trust me you don't need to try so hard. I have seen you without make up and your hair done and I prefer you natural and beautiful."Naruto's face brightened with a blush.

"y-you really think so?" he asked so adorably. Sasuke smiled and nodded. Naruto quickly put the rest of the mask on and pouted a bit.

"your so cute Naru-chan!" Sasuke exploded.

"im not a girl!"

"you sure as hell act like one!"

"i do not im just fem! I'm beautiful bitch!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke laughed.

"you are very beautiful like I said before" Sasuke said, he looked at the blond boy with a eyebrow raised. Naruto was staring at Sasuke intensely.

"Im American and your Japanese. You have a big cock and mine is average size this is interesting" he joked. Sasuke scoffed.

"its because I'm a great Uchiha!" he said proudly. They continue to talk about random stuff, while Naruto did his hair. It was soon around ten and Sasuke thought its time to let Naruto sleep.

"good night Naruto. Im going to bed" he said. Naruto smiled and blew a kiss.

"good night Sasuke, dream of me babe" he said. Sasuke chuckled.

"i will, I will" he hung up and slowly slipped into pjs. As he laid in bed he thought of the pretty blond. Sasuke might be in love. Just possibly.


End file.
